Call of Duty: Future Warfare 2
Call of Duty: Future Warfare 2 'is another idea of a Call of Duty game. The WarForce115 campaign takes place in 2012, while the other campaign takes place in the 2040s. Plot Somewhen in the future, a lone WarForce115 are formed. To the dismay of others, The WarForce lead the counterattack into the Russian capitals. A young Private Murray is called into the Force after a war on the other side of the world, he is is dropped by a lone plane and the player pulls the parachute cord for a safe landing. He gets called in because the Force have had news of many counterattacking Russian focres. He goes on a quick lesson to teach the new soldiers how to fight. Soon after that, Russian gunships fly over, forcing the team to leave the area. The next objective is to assassinate Maj. Rebrazov while he is at a meeting in a Russian Hotel, the player and Cpt. Gallagher snipe from the roof of a building while other characters contain enemies from the bottom of the house. This is only Just the start of the game. Main Characters WarForce115 Pvt. Roger Murray - Playable Character (K.I.A, Death Lane) Cpt. Gallagher - 2nd In charge of the Force (K.I.A, Death Lane) Maj. Wilson - A rarely seen character (K.I.A, Death Lane) Cpl. Turner - Medic, Pilot, and Mechanic of the squad (Alive) Gun. Sgt. Smith - Playble Character, mans the gun of a helicopter (Alive) Joint Operation Soldiers *Gen. James Atkins. Wolf Company commander. (Alive) *Lt Col. Jamie Salmon. Wolf Company second commander. (Alive) *Maj. Michael Travis. Third in command of Wolf Company. (Alive) *Capt. Wayne Wilson. Commander of Team One with Captain "Sovereign". (Alive) *Capt. "Sovereign". Commander of Team One with Captain Wilson. (Alive) *Lt. Joseph McLaren. Second Commander of Team One. (Alive) *Sgt. Hue Sam. Member of Wolf Company, Team One. (Alive) *Cpl. Morris Jackson. Member of Wolf Company, Team One. (KIA) *Pvt. Jarod Reynolds. Member of Wolf Company, Team One. (Alive) (Playable) *Lt. Col. "Soap" MacTavish and John Price. Dual commanders of Task Force 141. (Alive) *Capt. Robert Green. Second in command of TF141. (Alive) *Sgt. Donald McDonald. Platoon leader of Alpha Team of TF141. (Alive) *Sgt. Nick Johnson. Playable character. Member of TF141. (Alive) *Maj. Louis Foley. Commander of Hunter 2-1 and Hunter 3-1. (Alive) *Cpt. James Ramirez. Second in command of Hunter 2-1 and Hunter 3-1. (Alive) *1st Lt. Richard Fernandez. *WO2. Florio. *Sgt. Cody Patterson. *Maj. Daniel Oliver *Cpt. Jaun Hernandez Enemies Dean O'Donnell - Arms Dealer (K.I.A, Death Lane) Maj. Rebrazov - Russian forces' Commander (K.I.A, Loss of Blood, and Champagne) Unknown Member - Unknown member that is only seen in cutscenes (Alive) Levels WarForce115 '''Newbee -' First mission, where Murray trains the new soldiers in the squad. 'Rainin' Turrets -' Mission where Murray travels on a Humvee through many towns in Russia. 'Loss of Blood, and Champagne -' Mission where the player assassinates Maj. Rebrazov. 'Stealth on Wheels -' A mission where the player has to sneak through Afghanistan in a Ghillie Suit. 'A Night in the Cells -' Recover from a night in the cells after you got caught by enemies. 'Devil's Corner -' Assault Devil's Point (A base) 'Gunner's Heaven -' Man the gun of an of a helicopter to help the team. (In this mission the playable character is '''Gun. Sgt. Smith) 'Death Lane -' Final mission, kill Dean O'Donnell. Joint Operation Soldiers This is the second part to Future Warfare 2. Which is set in 2027. Like the first one this is split into two parts but unlike Nuclear War 2. Act I *Hospital - Train as Lieutenant Colonel Salmon after being in hospital. *Colonels only - Play as Colonel Salmon and attend a meeting without getting killed by Russians. *Reactor - Play as Patterson and cause a meltdown on the reactor *Next Stop France - Play as an Unknown CIA agent and work alongside Zakheav and make the French hate the Australians. *The Supplier - Play as Johnson and capture the Raul Castro and his assistant. Act II *Ride - Play as Private Reynolds whilst in the M10 Wolverine and protect the M104 Wolverine to its destination. *Out Of The Frying Pan - Escape Havana, Cuba while playing as Johnson. *Red Dawn - Play as Reynolds and go to Saint Lo. *Australia Defence - Play as Patterson and defend Adelaide. More and more to come. Gallery Call of Duty FW2.png|Logo. Category:Bravo Five-Nine Creations Category:Games Category:Future Ideas